yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
Yukkuri Kaguya
Overview Teruyos are characterized by immortality and their general laziness, which is demonstrated most visibly by its propensity to sleep. Behavior Yukkuri Kaguya, popularly known as Teruyo, tends to sleep a lot. Less than Yukkuri Komachi, but enough to make them rare. Thanks to their immortality, these yukkuris are very difficult (if not impossible) to kill. Sometimes, these yukkuris find a mate within Yukkuri Eirin, because the presence of the Yukkuri Kaguya (or Princess, as Eirins call them) is needed for the Eirin to survive. Sometimes, Teruyos display the ability to frighten enemies by using "Lunatic Eyes". Though this is rather rare and rarely ever reported. Relationships to Other Yukkuri Yukkuri Kaguyas in the wild today are likely under the protection of at least one Eirin, due the rumor that eating a Yukkuri Kaguya would extend the lifespan of the eater. Because of the said rumor, Yukkuri Kaguyas are coveted and hunted, although as mentioned in the trivia's theory eating a Teruyo (allegedly) will not kill the Teruyo, only leaving the consumer in pain as Teruyo moves through the intestines before it is extracted, more often than not in a painful manner. Yukkuri Kaguyas however, have a natural inclination to seek out Mokotans, who they seem to somehow be able to sense. These encounters usually result in the two fighting. Interestingly enough, the Yukkuri Kaguya, during these fights, will often display fighting powers that it seems incapable of doing otherwise, shooting projectiles and lasers all around. Interestingly, it does not seem to intend any actual harm to the Yukkuri Mokou in these battles, apparently seeing this as just having fun. Rarely, a Teruyo will mate with a Mokotan, in which case the family will be composed of the Teruyo, Mokotan, their koyukkuri. The family is extended by an Eirin and a Keine who will protect the family from any harm. and Yukkuwi]]Teruyos are also associated with Reisens and Tewis. Teruyo, Yudonge, Yukkuwis, and E~rin sometimes group together in a clan to form what is equivalent to Eientei's crew. However, interactions between Teruyos and the rabbit Yukkuris are much less frequent than that between Teruyos and E~rins. Speech Yukkuri Kaguyas speak in a very refined and lady-like manner, but the subjects of their conversation usually have to do with being lazy, and other mildly self-centered pursuits. *"HELP ME, E~RIN!!!" *"Dying is such a bother" *"I will seriously do it tomorrow" Teruyof The bodied Yukkuri Kaguyas are often referred to as Teruyof, named after Aramaki Scaltinof who is an ASCII art character in 2channel. A Teruyof's personality deviates very little if at all from the mainstream Yukkuri Kaguya population, perhaps because the origin of Yukkuri Kaguyas are most likely influenced by the forementioned character. This is evident as demonstrated by the prevalence of the ω-shaped mouth in sleeping Kaguyas, which is derived from Aramaki Scaltinof. Although the traditional Aramaki Scaltinof sleeping pose is most prevalent in bodied Kaguya, this isn't strictly limited to the Teruyo, as demonstrated in the Cirno's Perfect Yukkuri Class. Rumors & Miscellaneous *Not only are they immortal, the Yukkuri Kaguyas are also very resilient to damage, so they really can only be exterminated by being eaten whole. But, just like Mokotans, an actual "death" has never been reported. eating and failing to digest a Kaguya.]] *Theoretically, a person who eats the Kaguya will find them alive and well after the very painful extraction the person will undertake to remove the yukkuri from their intestines. It is therefore advised to not eat them until a edible version is produced. However, there is no reported incidence of this so far in humans (other yukkuri, as seen on the right, and a few animals have been observed unable to digest a Kaguya). *Families of one or more people that own a pet Teruyo often find one or two seemingly stray Yukkuri Eirins wandering around their house. Being nice to the Teruyo will result in the Eirins being thankful to the family or owner. Mistreating the Teruyo will result in many, many traps being found around the home. *Home invasion pairings of Eirin and Kaguyas are a significant but thankfully rare problem. Not only will the two and their koyukkuri (assuming they have any) be hard to find once inside, but the entire house could easily be rigged with bothersome traps. The only successful way (beside spraying the entire house down with pesticides, which even then would kill only the Eirins and leave behind an enraged Kaguya) is to find the Kaguya and remove it from the house. The Eirin and koyukkuri will follow it shortly afterwards. *Fujiwara no Mokou apparently once had a pet Teruyo, but it made Keine Kamishirasawa jealous, so she traded it with Kaguya Houraisan for her pet Mokotan, which was in a very similar situation. Category:Characters Category:Yukkuri Category:Imperishable Night